


Fortune Cookie

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex is feeling blue, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Nursey wants to cheer up his boyfriend, post game loss grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SMH team lost a game and Dex is taking it hard. Nursey gains some wisdom from his fortune cookie and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie

_Make two grins grow where there was only a grouch before_

Nursey stared at the small white slip of paper in his hand. Both his fortune cookie and the universe seemed to be screaming out for him to act. Dex had been in a mood since their last game. It was a loss, a hard one, and Dex seemed to blame himself for it despite the fact that he’d done everything he could to stop the other team. He’d hardly spoken to the team except on the ice since. Nursey knew he had to do something. 

Dex groaned from his bed as the curtains over the attic window were thrown back. Blinding sunlight shone through driving him deeper into his nest of blankets. 

“Close the curtains!” His voice was almost a growl but Nursey smiled just hearing him speak finally. 

“Or what?” 

“Or I’ll kick your hipster ass…” 

Nursey chuckled softly as he crossed the room to the bunk beds. 

“You love my ass, hipster or no.” The corners of Dex’s mouth moved slightly as Nursey continued. “You know Bitty’s making that blueberry lemon thing you like. The one that turned your lips blue for two days ‘cause you ate the whole thing by yourself.” The freckled cheeks continued to rise slowly. 

“He is, really?” Nursey nodded and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s short ginger hair. Dex pressed his head into the touch. 

“It wasn’t your fault babe, there’s nothing you could have done. Those pricks were playing dirty and we both know it.” The smile under the freckles began to slip away. “Oh no you don’t, no more grumpy gills Dex. You’re going to get up and socialize with your team but before that you are going to shower cause frankly dear you are ripe.” The smile began to reappear as Dex reached up grabbing Nursey in his vice grip. 

“Well then come here and I’ll share the funk with you!” Nursey shrieked and burst into laughter, high and loud, his emerald eyes shining with happiness. 

“No get off me!” Dex’s laugh echoed off the walls along with Nursey’s and it was a sound that made Nursey smile brightly. With only minimal effort the ginger D-man was able to pull his partner into the nest of fleece and cotton. A light smile lingered on Dex’s face as he gazed at his boyfriend. “Done being a grump?” 

Dex nodded in reply and pulled Nursey close to him. “Yeah for now at least,” Dex replied as he pressed a chaste kiss to Nursey’s lips. This time it was Nursey’s turn to smile.


End file.
